Secangkir Chamomile
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Secangkir Chamomile di antara keduanya. Yang perempuan masih menuntut jawaban. Yang lelaki masih duduk diam tersenyum tenang. Pertengkaran sudah selesai. #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku #Day8


Secangkir Chamomile

(c)

Arischa

.

.

.

.

.

Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid. Saya hanya **meminjam** karakter dari Vocaloid.

.

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk YuuKa Event Week. Day 8

.

.

Warning : Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Enjoy!

* * *

Uap panas mengepul dari secangkir teh di atas meja. Jam berdetik tiada henti. Dua insan yang duduk berhadapan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang hendak membuka suara. Keduanya larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Walau lirikan demi lirikan terlempar, bungkam tetap menjadi pilihan.

"Kenapa hanya satu?" Detik keenam belas, tepat pada pukul tujuh belas, menit kesebelas, Luka bersuara—menyuarakan pikirannya. Uap panas dari secangkir teh di atas meja, dekat dengannya menerpa wajah cantiknya. Yuuma masih bergeming. Memandang Luka dengan ekspresi yang tak berarti. "Hanya kau yang butuh." Luka terdiam. Melirik cangkir kecil berisi teh panas—hangat—buatan Yuuma. Memang tak ada yang istimewa dari teh itu. Itu hanya secangkir teh. Benar hanya itu.

Tapi,

Tapi tetap saja itu,

"Hanya aku? Kau yang mulai!" Suara Luka meninggi, menjadi dua setengah oktaf. Ada rasa kesal menyelip dalam getar suaranya. Yuuma, masih diam.

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk membuatkanmu segelas susu. Tapi aku ingat kau sangat suka teh." Sebuah jawaban tanpa pertanyaan di awal. Getar suara Yuuma terdengar tenang, dengan nada sayang di akhiran.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku masih menuntut jawaban!" Kembali berteriak, Luka hendak menggebrak meja jika saja tak ingat ada cangkir di atasnya. Sebuah kekehan terdengar. Yuuma terkekeh, terkikik geli. Ekspresi lucu yang Ia tunjukan, berhasil menyulut amarah Luka lagi dan lagi.

"Kau harus minum tehnya. Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Luka." Iris keemasan itu menatap dalam pada iris azure Luka. Memberikan sebuah sugesti yang mempengaruhi cara kerja otak. Sebuah senyum terukir tipis di wajah tampan Yuuma. Ekspresi sejuk yang perlahan memberikan sepoi angin musim panas pada hati Luka. Sedikit terpangaruh.

"Yuuma-"

"Luka-" Luka bungkam. Suara yang ditekan. Luka tak pernah dengar itu dari Yuuma. Tatapan tajam. Luka tak pernah lihat itu dari Yuuma. Di sini, Lukakah yang salah?

"Minum tehnya. Aku tak mau jadi dingin karena kau tak sentuh sedikitpun. Cangkirnya masih berada di sana sejak delapan menit yang lalu. Tak bergerak." Yuuma masih membahas teh. Ada apa dengan tehnya? Luka tak membicarakan teh. Luka hanya menuntut jawaban. Hanya jawaban. Itu saja, apa salahnya?

"Minum. Tenang. Dan dengarkan." Tiga kata, tiga perintah, Luka masih tak bergerak.

Sampai menit ke tiga setalah perintah Yuuma, tangannya terulur. Menyentuh cangkir itu dan mengangkatnya. Semakin terangkat, senyum di wajah Yuuma semakin mengembang.

 _Tak._

Cangkir itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja, dengan suara nyaring. Keramik dengan meja kaca, Luka tak meminumnya. Hanya sebatas mengangkat.

"Luka." Suara Yuuma merendah.

"Yuuma, aku hanya.." Suara Luka mengecil. Menunduk dengan dalam. Bahunya begetar.

Luka sedih. Luka frustasi. Luka tertekan. Bukan marah pada Yuuma.

"Ini teh c _hamomile_. Minumlah. Aromanya menenangkan. Kau juga bisa menjadi rileks Luka. Jangan menangis."

Awalnya hanya pertengkaran kecil tentang siapa dan di mana. Berakhir menjadi pertengkaran besar yang melibatkan perasaan.

 _Sruk._

Kursi digeser. Yuuma berjalan mendekati Luka yang masih menunduk menahan tangis. Cangkir teh berisi _chamomile_ itu terangkat, wajah Luka yang mulai memerah karena tangis ikut terangkat. Mereka bertatapan. Dengan secangkir teh _chamomile_ di antaranya.

"Hirup aromanya." Uap yang masih mengepul, aroma khas tercium. Sebuah ketenangan Luka dapatkan. Matanya terpejam, meresapi aroma yang menenangkan. Di balik uap yang tipis, Yuuma tersenyum.

"Sudah tenang? Cobalah minum baru berbicara lagi." Luka tak mengerti. Kenapa Yuuma masih bisa setenang itu pasca pertengkaran Suami Istri. Sedangkan Luka sendiri sudah hampir menangis.

Menit ke tujuh sejak perintah Yuuma, Luka menghabiskan setengah dari isi cangkir itu.

"Itu apa?" Luka sangat suka teh. Sangat suka. Tapi Luka tak pernah tahu teh apa yang Yuuma sajikan padanya setiap hari. Aromanya selalu menenangkan.

 _Dan Luka terlalu berkabut untuk mendengarkan nama teh buatan Yuuma sedari tadi._

" _Chamomile_." Jawaban singkat Yuuma, membuat Luka kembali menunduk. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Yuuma mengikuti pergerakan Luka. Mengelus perlahan, merasakan sensasi baru dalam hidupnya.

"Nagoya itu jauh. Kita tinggal di Kyoto. Sebentar lagi natal Yuuma. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana dinginnya cuaca saat itu?" Semua diawali dari pertengkaran kecil tentang siapa dan di mana.

Yuuma yang akan pergi selama tiga bulan ke Nagoya.

Lalu berubah menjadi pertengkaran besar yang menyangkut perasaan.

Luka ingin ikut dengan Yuuma, suaminya. Tak ingin sendiri. Tak ingin berpisah selama itu.

"Karena dingin aku tak memberimu ijin untuk ikut bersamaku. Kau sedang hamil Luka, aku janji akan pulang setelah urusan di sana selesai. Aku tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu. Tunggulah aku di sini." Surai merah muda Luka yang tergerai, disisir lembut oleh jemari Yuuma. Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi…tapi Yuuma."

"SSt. Cukup. Jangan mulai lagi pertengkaran. Untuk apa kita mempersalahkan hal ini? Ibu akan datang sebentar lagi." Melirik cangkir yang sudah kosong, Yuuma tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Berikan aku _Chamomile_ sebelum kau pergi. Aku tak suka susu." Lagi, Yuuma tersenyum.

Luka sangat suka teh. Sangat suka. Apalagi jika Yuuma yang membuatnya.

Hari ini, Luka cinta _Chamomile_. Yang dibuat Yuuma untuknya, di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mulai mereda.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo Kak Allei, sebagai penyelenggara, Sabun Cair.

:') Saya publish sekalian karena takut, koneksi besok mendzolimi saya lagi. :')

Ini untuk Day 8. Saya berpartisipasi di Day 5 dan Day 8, maafkan :'))

Dan...beginilah hasilnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

RnR?


End file.
